Rain
by Malicious Misery
Summary: Rin has a nightmare, and Sesshou-Maru comforts her. NOTHING PERVERTED! NOT A SESSRIN PAIRING! HE HAS A MATE! and if you want more chapters, you'll find out who it is! ::winks::
1. Rainfall

Disclaimer: Yes. My name is Takahashi Rumiko, and I'm so damn bored that I'm writing a FAN FICTION about my own characters.

A/N: Slight AUness, so just bear with me, ne? yes, Rin is actually Sesshou-Maru's daughter in this ficcie, and he has both arms, so there! This was originally a one-shot, but I have more of this written, and I can post it if you want more. Review and let me know! It's my first ficcie here, and i wanna know how craptacular it is to you guys. On with the story!

Sesshou-Maru rested his back against the wooden pole, his right leg drawn up to his torso, and his arm draped over his knee, resting there. He leaned his head back to rest against the pole and looked to the sky to watch it shed it's crystal tears against a black sea. The full moon's light glinted off of the raindrops as they fell, illuminating them for a few seconds before they broke on the earth, their light reflecting in his golden eyes; his mind drifting from thought to thought slowly.

The silver-haired youkai turned his head sharply to the left as his keen hearing picked up very faint whimpers and soft movements from the room where Rin was sleeping, apparently fitfully. He stood and strode over to his sleeping child swiftly, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Rin whimpered and cried out softly, trapped in her nightmare.

"No.......stop......please! Please don't hurt them!...,"she whimpered in her sleep. She reached out, as if trying to grab hold of something just beyond the reach of her small arms. "....NO! Mommy!! Daddy!!" she screamed, terror and absolute fear on her face.

Sesshou-Maru placed a hand gingerly on Rin's cheek, waking her.

The sudden contact on her flushed cheek made Rin's eyes shoot open and look around fearfully, looking for who or what had touched her. She heard a calm, soothing voice, and she immediately recognized it as her father's, and calmed down slightly, realizing it was he who had pulled her out of her nightmare.

"Shhhhh...it's all right now, Rin. You're safe," the girl's father whispered comfortingly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rin looked up into her father's concerned golden eyes, fear and terror still ruling her own.

"The wolves... those demonic wolves...they came here, to our house and...... and..," Rin trailed off, not being able to say anything else, and began to cry. "I was so scared....so scared... I've never been that afraid in my life before..... I saw you and mommy....." she said in a terrified whisper between sobs.

More tears welled in her dark brown eyes, and they made their crystallic paths down her face in tiny rivers, the light of the moon illuminating their trails.

Sesshou-Maru picked her up gently, drew her to his chest, and wrapped his daughter's blanket around her.

"It's all right now, Rin. You're safe with me.... Those wolves can't hurt you....it's all right."

The youkai stood up, carrying his daughter in his arms, and walked slowly back to where he had been sitting before. He sat back down gingerly, so as not to disturb the shivering child in his arms, clutching to his robes desperately, and nuzzling her face into his tail. Sesshou-Maru readjusted her so that the blanket was wrapped around her securely. His pale hands contrasted beautifully against his child's ebony hair in the moonlight as he stroked Rin's hair slowly, comforting her.

The small girl nuzzled further into her father's chest. "Daddy, where's mommy?" she asked, looking up at his face, the curiosity of the half- awake having replaced the fear and terror on her own face and eyes.

Sesshou-Maru smiled down at her.

"She's asleep in our room. She will come and wake you in the morning, so that you two can make breakfast, just like every morning," he kissed Rin's forehead lovingly. "Now go back to sleep, love. And don't worry: if anything so much as attempts to come near you, they won't get very far." He said, smiling vengefully.

Rin smiled up at her father sleepily, knowing that he would protect her with all of his being, and nuzzled her head into his chest, pulling his tail around her. Soon afterwards, her breathing slowed and deepened, and Sesshou-Maru knew that she was asleep once more. _'She looks so like her mother when she smiles.' _he thought to himself, smiling slightly.

The small child in the youkai's arms voiced her dreams once more before falling further into the folds of sleep. ".....mmf...Mommy, will you teach me and Daddy how to make cookies?....I want some cookies....."

Sesshou-Maru smiled softly to himself, kissed the top of his daughter's head lovingly, and re-wrapped her into a cocoon of blankets. He wrapped his arms around his daughter's small body, so that she wouldn't fall off of him in her sleep, and leaned his head back to rest against the wooden pole supporting his back once more, his gaze on the nocturnal orb and the shadows it cast; the melancholy shattering of crystal tears slowing, and eventually, ceasing all together.


	2. Clearing storms

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but it's all I have written for this story so far. Let me know if you want me to write more, ne?

The next morning, Kagome turned over in her bed, and opened her eyes slowly, only to find that the other side was occupied only by blanket and a pillow. She grumbled softly to herself, slightly angry that she had been deprived of having her husband's sleeping face be the first thing she saw, and of being deprived of her morning cuddle. She pulled herself out of bed, and went in search of him, wrapping herself in one of his robes on her way out of their bedroom.

She padded softly down the hallway to their daughter's room and slid open Rin's door silently, knowing to look for him there first. A warm smile graced her lips as the sight of their daughter sleeping peacefully in her husband's arms greeted her. She silently walked over and woke Sesshou-Maru with a kiss. She smiled softly as golden eyes opened slowly and met her own.

"Morning," she whispered, smiling.

The silver-haired youkai smiled rather wryly before pulling his wife's beautiful face in gently with one of his pale hands for another kiss.

"Mmmm... morning," he whispered, smiling against her lips.

Kagome returned the kiss and the smile. "I missed you last night. did Rin have a nightmare?"

Sesshou-Maru nodded. "She dreamed Kouga's wolves came here and murdered you and I in front of her."

His mate had an expression of worry and concern on her face at his words. "Well, it was only a nightmare, and I'm glad you were there to comfort her."

"Yes," he smiled up at Kagome playfully. "She seems to find my embrace comforting."

Kagome smirked and winked. "As do I, love." She looked down at the bundle of blankets surrounding their daughter and smiled. Kagome stroked Rin's hair softly and murmured, "Rin, it's time to wake up."

Rin's eyes fluttered open sleepily at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mmf...breakfast, mommy....can we go make it now? I'm really hungry..."

"Sure. But you have to get up off of your father, first." Kagome said, smiling amusedly. She stood up, helping Rin off of her father's chest gently.

The little girl, now fully awake, climbed off of the silver-haired youkai and started off towards the kitchen, tugging on her mother's hand. "Come on, mommy!" she said.

Kagome looked down at her daughter and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute, honey. Can you go get everything we need out? Today, we're having whatever you want. Go get your brother up and have him help you with the hard to reach thngs, ne?"

Rin smiled widely and nodded happily before dropping her mother's hand and skipping off in the direction of her older brother's room, leaving her parents alone.

Kagome swiftly replaced her daughter's place in the demon's lap. She snuggled into his chest as strong, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her lithe waist, pulling her closer. She placed her head in the curve of sesshou-Maru's neck, smiling softly.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

The silver-haired demon smiled as his hands slowly ventured up his wife's back, sending a series of shivers of pleasure through her body, and eventually finding themseves cupping her face gently, bringing it up to be level with his own.

"I know," he murmured softly, smiling warmly at her. "I love you, too."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly, his fingers gently stroking the sides of her face. Kagome smiled against her husband's lips and returned the kiss contentedly.


End file.
